


One Sticky Late Night

by Atchamb7



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Plaidam, Previous Attempted Murder, Previous child abuse, Public Display of Affection, Reylo - Freeform, Waffle House, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7
Summary: Ben and Rey meet one night at a waffle house and their fate is sealed from there. Plus there's a gorgeous blonde waitress named Poppi Willow that totally is their fairy godmother!





	One Sticky Late Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poppi Willow (Poppi_Willow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppi_Willow/gifts).



> Hi guys! This took me forever and a half to write because of the holidays, but it was absolutely necessary! It is not beta'd so all the mistakes are my own and I just hope it makes you smile. That is my only goal! If you want give me a kudos or even a comment i'd love that, but nothing is expected <3

* * *

 

The lights flickered briefly as Ben sat with his cup of coffee and book in the small corner booth. The night was turning out to be like any of the others - uneventful and filled with insomnia - Ben could thank his Uncle Luke for that. But he never expected a beautiful girl to walk into his Waffle house at 2:37am on Wednesday morning. Her chestnut hair fell onto her shoulders and her hazel eyes somehow managed to shine under the fluorescent  lights. 

 

The pretty blonde waitress, Poppi, called over her shoulder, “Sit anywhere you like, doll!”

 

The girl caught a glimpse of Ben and smiled, scooting into the booth next to his choosing to face away from him. It wasn’t like there was a lot of seating in the small restaurant, but he felt his heart jump when she’d chosen to stay close instead of at the bar top or across the room. 

 

Poppi went over and took her drink order, she ordered a water and a coffee (the typical order of someone coming off a late night at work or partying with friends), but not before correcting the waitress for calling her ma’am, and introduced herself as Rey. Poppi stood at the bar when Rey called out to her. In any other setting, the gesture would have been considered rude, but at a Waffle House, the close proximity allowed it. 

 

“Could I get the peanut butter chocolate chip waffle with hash browns with extra crispy bacon?” Rey asked. Ben scoffed not thinking she’d notice. He was wrong and she looked over her shoulder with an inquisitive brow.

 

“Problem?” 

 

Ben hesitated.  _ Shit!  _ He usually didn’t have to socialize with anyone when he was here. Yet who was at a Waffle House at 2am? Usually just truckers and the staff who got placed on the graveyard shift that just happened to coincide with Ben’s insomnia. Rey was still looking at him waiting for a response.

 

“Um, uh, nothing,” he stuttered as he tried to hide behind his book, glancing at her briefly and seeing a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

 

“No. No,” she said as she slid into his booth, “What’s so funny about my waffle?” 

 

Ben placed his book down, sighing as he looked up into her hazel eyes. 

 

“How are you supposed to taste the waffle when it’s covered in all that crap?”

 

Rey’s jaw dropped and left Ben feeling victorious at her speechlessness, that was until she spoke again.

 

“Excuse me, but the chocolate and peanut butter melt together perfectly, in what can only be described as a balance.”

 

“Was that a direct quote off the menu?” Ben asked in a flirtatious tone, one he definitely hadn’t used in nearly…. Well,  _ ever _ .

 

“No, twitter,” Rey said as she smiled back at him.

 

Just then, Poppi brought over two waffles, Rey’s peanut butter chocolate and a pecan for Ben. They sat in companionable silence as they dug into their waffles. Ben sneaking peeks at Rey as she devoured her food. Never had he seen a girl eat like that, especially in front of a stranger, yet he found it cute and actually found himself drawn to her, spending far more time watching her then paying attention to the food in front of him. 

 

She must have sensed his eyes because she looked up and was met with chocolate brown orbs that shared a likeness to the chips on her waffle. She wiped her mouth and smiled timidly, suddenly very aware that she was being watched while she ate. 

 

“So, Ben,” she began speaking again, taking him by surprise at the mention of his name. 

 

Had he mentioned it? Did Poppi use it? 

 

She noticed the quizzical look on his face as his brain wracked about trying to understand the situation and the woman in front of him, and she pointed to the debit card sitting on the counter.

 

Ben’s face relaxed, assuring her that she could continue, “what is a good-looking guy like you doing at a Waffle House at 3am on a Wednesday?”

 

Ben looked at Rey unsure if he should acknowledge the fact that she just said he was good-looking or just answer her question. 

 

“I don’t sleep well,” Ben answered the question vaguely hoping it would satisfy her. It didn’t.

 

Rey looked at him, clearly waiting for him to continue. 

 

“I was almost killed twice in my sleep. Once by a nanny that went crazy when I was a baby and then by my uncle a few years ago.”

 

Rey gasped and immediately grabbed his hand sitting on the table. An electrical wave surged through the two of them as they looked into each other’s eyes, Rey’s sympathetic and Ben’s sad as they recalled his unfortunate history. 

 

Rey’s hand did not break from Ben’s, nor did her eye contact. Everything about her was warm, the way she looked at him, the hand beneath his as he rubbed circles with his thumb, the smile she gave him as she slipped her hand from his as a her cheeks warmed with blush. 

 

“So Rey, what are you doing here so early in the morning?” Ben asked as he took a bite of his waffle, putting some extra syrup on it as he waited for Rey to respond. 

 

She held her finger up a moment, wordlessly asking for a second as she finished chewing her bite of waffle. One that was obviously too large she realized. 

 

“I had a late night at work and a couple of my friends and I went out drinking afterward,” she said as she chuckled, seemingly embarrassed at her confession. 

 

“Finn and Poe hadn’t thought about the fact that I hadn’t eaten since lunchtime so I figured stopping for breakfast would probably be smart.”

 

Ben suddenly had a look of disappointment on his face, one that was not lost on Rey. She reached for his hand again, silently assuring him that her friends were  _ just _ friends. Poe had hit in her originally when they met. Finn had introduced them one night at the bar after work, but there was no spark for Rey. 

 

Now with Ben, there was clearly spark. One that she hadn’t felt before. One she thought she’d never feel due to her abandonment issues. 

 

Ben squeezed her hand, bringing Rey back from her trance. 

 

“So your uncle…” Rey probed the topic, curious he dreadful story that must accompany such a sad truth. 

 

“Yeah…” Ben hesitated to tell her. The Skywalker’s were a complicated folk. One known around town thanks to Ben’s grandfather and kept up by him and his uncle. 

 

“Let’s just say my insomnia comes along with a long line of family sleep problems. My uncle suffers from sleep walking and something in a dream decided I wasn’t worthy of life, that I’d only bring pain and destruction to his world.” Rey gasped clutching his hand further as he continued on with the tale. 

 

“I woke in time and was able to snap him out of his dream and we haven’t really talked about it since. I just try to avoid him at any cost, basically.”

 

Rey scoffed,” I don’t blame you. I had a bad childhood, but the worst my guardian ever dared to do was grab my arm. Anything else and he’d end up with a broken nose and a call to DCS.”

 

Ben looked at her curiously once again, wanting her to elaborate on the topic. Though he had just met Rey, the idea of any man laying a finger in her made his blood boil. She was precious. Her smile was the brightest he had ever scene and something about her made him want to brush his thumb over that perfectly pink lip.

 

As if Rey was in Ben’s head she leaned forward and gentle brushed her lips in the most fleeting kiss he’d ever experienced. It was over far sooner then he’d hoped and the blush that graced her cheeks afterwards was the most beautiful thing he’d ever witnessed. 

 

Soon, his hand was behind her neck and pulling her close. This kiss was much deeper and Ben wouldn’t allow for her to pull away so soon, but it seemed like she had no intention as her tongue slid across his bottom lip before he allowed her in. She tasted of peanut butter chocolate, a taste that would never be the same again and he was soon the one melting against her. Balance. 

 

Poppi smiled as she turned away from the cash register to see the two embracing. As a waitress on the graveyard shift she often didn’t get to see much more than truckers, insomniacs, or drunken spectacles. So seeing a couple that looked so perfect together and so meant to be warmed her heart, something she desperately need at the moment. She placed their check on the table then disappeared into the kitchen. 

 

***

 

Ben and Rey made their way out into the parking lot after quickly paying their bill, leaving an extra large tip for Poppi: the waitress that would forever play a part in their story. 

 

Ben questioned where Rey’s car was only to discover that she’d taken an Uber. He opened the passenger side door for her, giving her a peck on the lips before she hopped into the pickup truck with the assistance of his hand on her butt and a giggle escaping her lips. 

 

He rounded the front of the truck and winked at her as he caught her ogling him and biting her lip. The sight immediately made the front of his pants a bit tighter. 

 

Ben questioned where he was going.

 

“Your place?” Rey answered like a question. She definitely knew that she did  _ not _ want him to see her run down studio apartment, but she also didn’t do things like this before. This being making out with strangers and heading back to their place. But Ben was special and she knew this. There was a reason it was him. 

 

She’d never felt a spark before with any guy she had met. So why had she felt one with Ben? Could it have been his obsidian black hair that fell to his jawline, his aquiline nose that she should  _ not  _ have considered sexy yet she did, or was it his deep honey eyes that in the heat of their moment at Waffle house turned to a deep brown that she could’ve mistaken for black they were so intense? 

She looked over at him as they drove in companionable silence. He was so gorgeous. Clad in plaid and blue jeans, driving a pickup truck and headed into the mountains. Either this lumberjack looking man was going to kill her or he was just _that_ ruggedly perfect.

 

They pulled up to a house that made Rey’s jaw drop.  _ Holy shit he really is a lumberjack.  _ The house was a cabin style with beautiful textures of brick, wood, and natural stone. Ben opened the door for her as Rey got out of the truck still awestruck and accepted Ben’s hand offered to her.

 

They entered the cabin and the inside fit her expectations. Leather sectional with plaid flannel blankets and comfy pillows lining it, sitting in front of a massive fireplace. Rey released Ben’s hand and sat on the massive sectional. 

 

Ben offered her a drink, but Rey opted for water not needing anything else to dull her senses for the evening. When Ben turned from the kitchen, Rey was nowhere to be found. He looked around the living room, listened for any noises coming from the bathroom and looked for any unlocked doors.  _ Where did she go?  _

 

As he stepped down the stairs from the kitchen back into the living room he heard the sound of soft snoring. Turning toward the front of the couch he found Rey resting her head on a pillow, hair fanned like a halo around her head. 

 

It was in that moment that Ben realized he was already falling in love with Rey. 

 

He scooped her up into his arms as she rested her head on his broad chest. She seemingly tried to get closer to Ben as she hummed in his arms. Ben carried Rey up the stairs with little struggle before setting her down on his large bed.

 

Ben sat her up with her feet dangling over the side of the bed. 

 

“Sweetheart, I’m gonna put you into something comfier.”

 

Rey simply nodded, raising her arms above her head without any hesitation. Ben’s heart melted as he thought of the amount of trust required to do something like this, as also the amount it took to fall asleep in a stranger’s home. Ben smiled as he grabbed a long sleeve from his nightstand and tossed it on the bed before ridding Rey of her shirt. 

 

She sat there in a white lace bra that left little to the imagination. Ben forced himself to remain calm as he slipped his shirt over hear head, wrapping his arms around her back to unclasp her bra once she was covered. Once her arms were in the sleeves of the shirt and he bra sat on his nightstand, he looked to her skirt, remembering how she’d said she was at work before going out drinking with her coworkers and ending up at Waffle House with him. He stood her up, her arms slung around his neck to help hold her up as he worked her zipper down her firm butt and toned legs. She stepped out of the skirt and her flats simultaneously, and sat back on the bed, Ben’s t-shirt luckily covering her to her upper thigh. He pulled the covers back and Rey tucked herself in.

 

Ben cupped Rey’s cheek as his thumb brushed over it. He looked down on her with loving eyes, not sure how he was so lucky to have met this woman today. As he pulled his hand away, Rey whimpered and reached out for his hand.  

 

“Stay,” she urged him, still seemingly asleep. It broke Ben’s heart but he would stay with her, remembering what she had said about her guardian. He hadn’t pushed her on the topic but he figured there may be some abandonment or serious issues related to.

 

Ben kissed her on the cheek before whispering into her ear, “I’ll be right back”

 

As he returned, he was no long in his jeans and flannel, but in a sleep shirt and pants. He typically slept in his boxers, but he also didn’t usually sleep with a gorgeous woman in his bed. As he snuck under the covers, Rey was quick to wrap her body around his. Snaking her way into his arms. At that moment Ben had felt something he’d not felt in a long time. Home. 

 

*** 

 

The sun shone onto her face through the blinds as she snuggled more into the warm feeling surrounding her. It smelled of musky pine and tightened as she adjusted trying to get a better view. She looked up and her eyes found Ben looking down at her. 

 

“Good morning,” Ben said, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine as she looked up at her handsome man. 

 

“You stayed,” She said as her bright and toothy smile spread across her face.

 

“Well technically it is my home, so really…” Ben teased before Rey shut him up with a kiss.

 

She still tasted of peanut butter and chocolate. 


End file.
